


The Walker of Camp Crystal Lake

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan and the Saviors come across a familiar figure they knew from his movies and have to fight to the death to make it out of this interaction alive.





	The Walker of Camp Crystal Lake

**Author's Note:**

> A horror-themed Negan prompt I did one year for Halloween. I thought it would be fun to have Negan and the Saviors tangle with Jason Voorhees. I hope you enjoy :D

“But when the boy went to open the car door for his girlfriend, there was… a bloody hook on the door handle!”

“Dwight, that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard,” Negan said with a groan.

“It’s kind of old too,” Arat chimed in as she kicked around some dirt at her feet.

“You all asked for a story, and I gave you one,” Dwight grumbled as he poked the wood in the campfire around with a stick.

“I thought it was good,” Joey chimed in.

Negan rolled his eyes. “No offense Fat Joey, but you couldn’t fucking say a mean thing about anyone, not even if someone was stealing your shit right in front of you.”

Simon had just returned with another armful of wood and tossed it next to the fire for later before taking a seat next to Negan. The five of them had gotten stuck on an overnight supply run and were trying to find ways to pass the time. 

“Why the hell are we wanting to tell each other scary stories when we’re practically living in a post apocalyptic horror film?” Simon asked.

“Because we’re bored and there ain’t shit else to do,” Negan responded. “Besides, we can handle walkers easily. It isn’t like there’s masked murderers marauding around in this fucking forest somewhere.”

“I don’t know, some of those serial killers are like… part walker,” Simon said.

Negan raised his eyebrow at Simon. “The fuck are you talking about now?”

“You know, Jason Voorhees is technically a walker. He died and then came back to life and killed more kids,” Simon said.

“But it’s not like Jason Voorhees is real,” Arat said.

“And you all thought my story was dumb,” Dwight interjected.

Simon pointed his finger at Dwight. “Shut up, I didn’t say anything bad about you. Besides, we never thought walkers would happen, and yet here we are,” Simon said.

The group sat there for a moment, contemplating what Simon had just told them. If anything, that thought was eerier than any ghost story they could have come up with on the spot.

At the sound of crunching twigs in the forest, the five Saviors all looked at each other with wide eyed expressions. After a moment of silence, Negan snorted and shook his head. The rest followed in suit. They were just getting jumpy, that’s all.

Before anyone could come up with another topic of conversation, Joey suddenly collapsed on the ground in front of them, a machete sticking out of his back. The four of them jumped up out of their seats and swiveled their heads around, looking for the direction of the thrown machete.

They heard loud hulking footsteps in a darkened part of the forest. Negan raised Lucille in his grip, while the other three stood their ground. When the source of the machete walked out into the clearing, Negan lowered Lucille in shock.

The figure was a large looming presence of a man. His arms hung by his sides as he stomped forward, his features highlighted by the light of the fire. His clothes were tattered and torn, almost like they draped over his huge frame. And of course, there was the hockey mask on his face that shone pale like a beacon in the darkness.

The four of them didn’t wait for Jason to approach further, and instead they made a mad scramble in the other direction.

“What the fuck kind of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man bullshit did you do!?” Negan yelled at Simon as they ran into the dense forest path.

“Are you saying this is my fault!?” Simon shouted. “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“Shut up or else it’ll be easier for him to find us!” Arat berated them as they continued forward.

They heard a sudden thump behind them, and heard Dwight call out, “Shit, I think I twisted something!”

“Sorry Dwight, you’re gonna have to be a martyr here!” Negan called out behind him as he kept running. “It’s under the “sudden-serial-killer-every-man-for-himself clause!”

“Fuck you Negan you son of a bitch!” Dwight shouted out.

“I’ll take care of Sherry for you!” Negan yelled and caught up to Simon and Arat while they heard Dwight slew curses behind them.

After what felt like hours of running, Negan, Simon, and Arat slumped against the thick trunk of a tree. They panted and caught their breath, trying to assess the situation before them.

“Look, I know that the real life Jason Voorhees is on our tail, but was it cruel leaving Dwight behind?” Simon asked.

“Did you trip him?” Arat asked Negan with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck no! I’m not that much of an asshole,” Negan said. “He’s skinny but he’s not that skinny to lug around with the Goalie from Hell chasing us.”

“Fair enough,” Simon said. “Still feels shitty though.”

The other two nodded in agreement. Negan suddenly turned to Arat and said, “Well, since we’re operating on horror movie rules, I just figured I should tell you. I never thought I’d say this Arat, but don’t try to fuck me or else we’ll both be dead.”

Arat punched Negan in the arm as he snickered. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re cracking jokes at a time like this!?” She growled.

“Shut up!” Simon hissed. “I hear something.”

They calmed down and listened for what Simon was talking about. Silence was all that came to their ears. Taking a deep breath, Simon leaned out from behind the tree to check to see if the coast was clear.

Simon shouted and made Negan and Arat jump. Simon recoiled back against the tree just as something whipped past his head. Negan didn’t hesitate in running after what had been thrown, walking backwards towards the object as he held Lucille in front of him.

There Jason was, standing a few yards from them, his bloodied machete held tight in his grip. He held a body in his other hand, the arms and legs hanging limp. Negan only looked away from Jason to pick up the object from the forest floor.

Negan held Dwight’s head in his palm, the gruesome expression on his face making Negan’s stomach turn. Negan might not have liked Dwight that much, but he didn’t deserve to go like that, and neither did Joey.

Negan set Dwight’s head back on the ground and turned his attention back to the present threat. He pointed Lucille at Jason, who only tilted his head in curiosity at him. “Alright you big motherfucker, you’d better not be feeling too ahead of yourself because I’m going to bash your skull in with my lovely lady Lucille over here!” Negan said.

“That was in horrible taste!” Simon shouted at Negan.

“I didn’t mean to make the head pun, I swear!” Negan shouted back before pinching the bridge of his nose. “It doesn’t fucking matter though. This fucker’s going down, immortal or not.”

“But do we have a plan!?” Arat shouted as Negan ran towards Jason, Lucille raised in his grip.

“Kill him until he’s dead!” Negan yelled as he dodged Jason’s machete before it could connect.

While Negan ducked below the blade, he swung back and slammed Lucille into Jason’s side. He barely flinched, the only movement he displayed was dropping Dwight’s body from his grip. His arm shot forward, grabbing Negan by the back of his leather jacket and throwing him down onto the ground.

Negan’s mouth opened, trying to groan in pain but no sound coming out. He’d had the wind knocked out of him. While he scrambled to back away from Jason as he slowly approached with his machete raised, he cursed himself for not coming up with a better game plan.

Out of nowhere, a sizeable rock thwacked against the side of Jason’s head. He stood stock still for a moment, confused at the sudden impact. When he turned towards the direction it came from, another rock collided with the front of his mask, making him stumble backwards in shock.

“Over here ugly!” Simon shouted, trying to distract Jason.

It seemed to work, as Jason changed his focus onto Simon and skulked over to him. Before he could get too close, Arat launched herself onto Jason’s back with a shout. He reached behind him to pull her off, but she was too quick for him. She drove her knife into his thick neck, black blood spilling out over the wound.

Jason groaned at the pain as he successfully elbowed Arat off of his back. She fell to the ground with a thud and rolled away from his machete just in time before he slashed the ground where she had landed.

As Arat scrambled to her feet, Simon drove his heel into the back of one of Jason’s legs. Jason dropped to the ground, but swung behind him with his machete. Simon jumped back with a yelp, clutching his arm. The machete had barely grazed him, but still nicked him nonetheless.

Jason pushed up with his good leg, trying to turn around and face Simon to take him out once and for all. But his eyes widened as Negan’s imposing figure came into view. Jason tried to slash out with the machete, but Negan swung faster. Lucille’s barbed wire tore into Jason’s wrist, causing him to release his weapon as it flung itself away from his grip.

“Should have paid attention to me first, you fucker,” Negan said as he cracked Lucille down on Jason’s skull.

He didn’t go down so easily at first though, and Jason gripped the lapel of Negan’s jacket and brought him down with him. Negan never lost his footing, his knees pressed against Jason’s chest as he slammed Lucille down over and over. The two were in a struggling embrace, Jason trying to reach Negan’s neck but being unable to with the assault on his face.

The hockey mask cracked, and Negan drove home Lucille once more to crash down on his already deformed face. Again. Again. And again he swung, not losing concentration from his task even as Jason’s hands fell limp from Negan’s jacket.

After a few more solid cracks, Negan pulled himself away from the still body underneath him. Without hesitation, Arat stumbled over with the discarded machete and hacked at Jason’s neck. The two men watched as she finally made it through the thick skin and bone, Jason’s head tumbling away from his body.

When the men stared at her, she explained, “So he doesn’t come back.”

“This fucker for a fact won’t be coming back,” Negan panted, leaning over the body and picking up the bruised and bloodied head of Jason Voorhees.

The three stood for a moment in awe of the situation. Then, without a moment’s notice, Negan swung his arm down as hard as he could, smashing Jason’s head into the ground one last time. “Goal, motherfucker!”

“Okay, you just ruined the whole damn mood of the story!” Simon shouted across the poker table at Negan. Simon had gotten used to telling his stories late at night with the rest of the Saviors, but they never seemed to understand where he was coming from.

“No I didn’t, you keep making these stories of yours so damn depressing by the end. I’m just improving them,” Negan said as he leaned back in his chair.

“I still don’t know why I couldn’t make it to the end. Joey’s the only one that’s really dead so his makes sense, but I’m still here!” Dwight snapped at Simon.

“It’s to up the stakes! Horror movies aren’t scary when everyone’s still alive at the end! It’s like none of you know how storytelling works!” Simon exclaimed.

“Stop being such drama queens and get a room or something,” Arat said, rolling her eyes and standing up. “I’m going to bed.”

“Why’s she pissy, she got to decapitate Jason!” Negan pouted and crossed his arms. “I wanted to have the final blow.”

“Unbelievable,” Simon sighed. “Why do I even tell you guys my stories if you act like this every damn time?”

“Because we’re all you got,” Dwight said.

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us,” Negan said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check out my tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
